fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hallocroc
'''The Hallocroc '''is the 5th episode of The Count Desertstone Show. In the episode, Skirri hatches and it's Halloween, and Count dresses up as a homework sheet. It is also a special, and a double-length episode. Transcript Count: And... ta-da! -is in homework sheet costume- Twotails: Uhh... Count: Why? Homework is scary, just ask Skirri! Twotails: Who? Oh, Skirri, our son who hatched yesterday? The Greens: Yes yes yes, yes yes! Twotails: I still don't know how The Greens got here! Skirri: The world may never know... Derek: -is knocking on door- LET ME IN!!! Count: Oh, let me get it. -opens door- Derek: Finally. I've been stuck out there for about two seconds. AND FLAT D:< Count: Oh... Derek: Umm... why are you a homework sheet with a big F on it? Count: Halloween Costume. Also, homework sheets are scary, just ask Skirri! Twotails: -is in dracula costume- Here is my costume! Bleh bleh bleh... Count: How many times do I have to say this?! Dracula does '''NOT '''say bleh bleh bleh! Derek: Oh, heres my costume! -takes a pilgrim hat out of bag and wears it- Why? I heard that pilgrims ate crocodiles and alligators!!! Count: No, that's the native Americans. But only in emergencies, they usually ate fish and mammals. Derek: MAN! Oh well, at least I have a costume. Skirri: -is in a shark outfit- Am I the only crocodile here in a costume that actually makes sense?! I mean, homework isn't that scary, pilgrims are just plain not scary, Dracula is a myth, and the letter F is pretty scary, but doesn't make sense! The Greens: -are all in octopus costumes- Oh oh no no, it's our pretator! Etator... Skirri: Are you all suppose to be the Kraken?! Spike: Well, I am. But they wanted to be regular octpi =_= Twotails: Not smart. So, should we start the show? Because we have the invisible croc today. Count: Sure. -Title card says "an episode later"- Random Crocodiles: Bye Count! -leave- Count: Well, that was a nice episode. Twotails: Yeah! Remember when that one guy in the crowd said that he uses text talk? L.O.L!!! Count: It's not that funny. Plus the homework of doom got hot in the middle. Twotails: I think we should go back to Ms. Crocworts' house, she just Tweeted she bought more candy! Skirri: No no no, that's Count's teacher! Derek: Really?! Lets go back! The Greens: Race race race, you all there! There there there. Twotails: Kk! -The crocodiles run to the house while Count and Skirri walk there- Ms. Crocworts: -is in Dora costume- and here you go! I wanted to be LT croc, but- Count: What about that candy... Ms. Crocworts: -gives candy- I never knew adults went Trick-or-Treating. Twotails: I did it in honor of Skirri. But just for this year. Skirri: Yeah. Count: I'm a homework sheet. It's so scary! Ms. Crocworts: HOLY CROCODILE'S STAKE!!! I DO NOT FIND THAT FUNNY, YOUNG MAN! Count: Why was adult school EVEN INVENTED!!!! Twotails: Uhh... Count: /)_O I give out too many secrets... Twotails: Yeah. Wait- remember? We were in fourth grade together! Count: Yeah! But I never relised you, remember that October? -Flashback starts- Ms. Lair: And you round the decimal, and- Count: Ms. Lair? Ms. Lair: GOOD GRACIOUS! You didn't raise your claw! Count. Fine, Ms. "I love to treat 9 and 10 year olds like 5 and 4 year olds" -raises claw- Now and- OUCH! -gets slapped by tail- Twotails: Oh, sorry! That was my other tail. Ms. Lair: HOLY CROCODILE'S STAKE! Your subspended. Twotails: Bu- Ms. Lair: NO BUTS! Before you get transfered to that school for bullies like you, SIT IN THE CORNER FOR THE REST OF THE DAY AND REDO ALL THE TESTS I GAVE YOU THIS YEAR! Twotails: But we've done so many tests! Count: Yeah! About 5,000! Ms. Lair: Such good math! We have done 5,000 tests! Twotails: O_O -Flashback ends- Twotails: I escaped in 5th grade. Count: Oh, and you moved, right? Twotails: No. I homeschooled myself. And that proved tests are also scary! Derek: Yeah, they are! Skirri: Count, you should of dressed up as a fractions and rounding decimals test! Count: Well, I don't want my costume to be too scary. And a math test is WAY too scary! All crocodiles: Yeah. Xcer: -walks to Count- Ah, Mr. Desertstone! I don't need a costume! I'm already scary! Well, here I come! -pounces on Count- Count: OW! -snaps air- Xcer: -texts to Twotails- LOL! You missed! Twotails: -Is reading text- "Your mate will get killed" sounds scarier in person, not in a text bubble =_= Xcer: -drags Twotails by the tail- Count is on the ground... Count: AND ALIVE. Xcer: Fine then. Count: Hold my claw. Bleh bleh bleh! -grabs Twotails by the cape on her Dracula costume- Xcer: Fine. I'll just go deliver poisonous candy with Genocor again. And of course, nobody will fall for it, again. -leaves- Count: Glad thats over. Twotails: Yeah. Derek: Yeah... T...T...Twotails... <3 The Greens: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Heart heart, heart! Twotails: Ugh. The dim-whitted Derek. Derek: >:T Twotails: I was just kidding. Plus somebody sent me a letter in an invelope yesterday! I mean, who does that!? -Strange silence- Count: Pie. Cake. Hershy's chochlate. Skirri: Where! -the screen shows a resteraunt and then it zooms in to the inside, were Derek, Count, Twotails, and Skirri are eating as The Greens sing on the stage- The Greens: We were small... Twotails: This grilled fish fin is wonderful! Derek: So is this deer tail! Count: And I managed to try the turkey. Skirri: Mom, WHY do I have to eat mushed-up meat when you all are eating big meat! Twotails: Well, your teeth aren't that sharp yet. Plus, our food is bigger than you! Xcer: And I am ready to eat some crocodile tail, freshly baked with a topping of eggshell! Skirri: It's not my fault my eggshell is still on me! Twotails: Grr... don't you even try!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Xcer: Oh, I will! Count: -eats everybody's food and stuffs the rest of the meat into Skirri's mouth- Skirri: But i'm full, father! Count: -steps on table- Like she said... don't even try... Derek: I should tape this is make a show called "How to Protect your Young from Adult Leopards!" -gets out camera and tapes- Xcer: Why, certainly. And the leopard always wins! -steps on table- Count: You big spotted pussy cat... Xcer: You overgrown gecko... Count: You long-nosed phony... Xcer: You idiot... Count: Should we stop calling eachother names and just make this episode end!!! Xcer: NO. -pounces on Count- Count: -bites fur off- YES. Xcer: OW! My ear has no fur!!!! -growls- Count: -Pushes Xcer off table- TIME FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR LEOPARD!!! -puts saddle on Xcer and sits on it- Xcer: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR......... Count: -rides Xcer out and jumps off- A MAN HAS TO DO WHAT A MAN HAS TO DO! -the episode ends- Category:Episode Category:Tv specials